


Apocalypse Is Nigh

by Goode_Day_Owns_Me



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goode_Day_Owns_Me/pseuds/Goode_Day_Owns_Me
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically...Misty Day can feel the evil within claiming her, can Cordelia save her before it's too late? Will Misty let her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous to post this because I love them so much and don't feel like I did a very good job bringing them to life. Plus I just suck at writing, even though I do it often. They are kind of out of character too BTW.
> 
> This will also be my first attempt at doing a multi-chapter thing, so be nice, I'm fragile xD
> 
> But any who, here goes and if at least ONE person likes it, then I did a good job

We’d been married for 8 almost 9 years, Cordelia wanted a baby, and I wanted to give her whatever she desired. We found out she couldn’t carry to term because there was a birth defect with her uterus and was heartbroken. One evening I took her in my arms and told her, testing the water, “Let’s have a baby?” She broke apart from me, pushing me and screaming in my face, she was very upset. “How can you even say that to me?! After everything I’ve been through? Three miscarriages, three children I’ll never get to see because of some stupid fucking birth defect! You are so inconsiderate, I can’t believe you! I can’t believe I married you! I should have left you on that bridge, I want a divorce!!” 

The last line hurt me more then I care to admit, sighing and stepping away from her wrath, I pulled the letter I’d written her, setting it on the counter. Explaining I’d went to the doctor with her egg and had myself implanted. Since we lost the last baby I’ve been secretly going to the doctor to get all the necessary tests to see if I could carry our baby full term. Inside was the results I was pregnant, with Cordelia’s egg and that I was past the point of scared mishaps. The baby was healthy as could be. Also, inside was the first pregnancy test I took with the two little blue lines. I couldn’t take her being mean to me again, so I smiled sadly and turned my back on her. She scoffed and I assume took the letter. I made it out of the house just as she dropped my pregnancy test on the counter and gasped. I was up the side walk when I heard her scream my name and heard the front door slam into the wall. She screamed my name again and began running toward me, tears streaming down her face. I went back to the girl on the bridge, and became sadder. She was a house away when I used my powers to transmute away, “NO!”

I was sitting on a bench in the park holding my belly thinking back. When I met Cordelia I was a homeless girl with nowhere to go and no one to take me in. My family didn’t have any gifts so when I accidentally revealed I did, they left me. I blamed those boys for a long time. I was 16 when they left me, 19 now. I didn’t care though, I was planning to walk up the 600-foot-high bridge that night anyway. I walked through the rain, up to the bridge. When I got to the point I was going to jump from, I sat on the railing and watched the sun set one last time. Sighing, I stood, the wind blowing through my hair, that’s when I heard the voice of an angel. “What are you doing?” A voice so angelic I lost my footing and slipped. I caught myself, and turned to the voice. There she was, the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, long blonde hair, with just the right amount of curl, piercing brown eyes that I felt peer into my soul, covered head to toe in black. A vision under her umbrella. I could tell she was a bit older then I was when I looked her up and down. She told me later when we were together that she could feel what I was feeling that first night.

“Your heart, was going a mile a minute, but only once you saw me. It was kind of cute. Then when you looked me up and down, your heart rate sped up even more and your cheeks turned red, but only for a second, then you just kept thinking how beautiful I was in the moon light. How my porcelain white skin shone like a beacon of hope.” She always laughs at how she describes my feelings. “I wish I hadn’t stepped forward in that moment because everything you were feeling did a complete 180, and I almost lost you.”

Sighing again I looked down at my left hand and started playing with the ring there. Going back to the woman who had saved me in so many ways. I clenched my fist and then wrapped my arms around my stomach. I had a little one to take care of, with or without Cordelia. “I don’ know what I did to make ya mommy hate me so much. We’ve come so far since that night, but now I don’ know. Maybe just didn’ want to see me splattered all over the freeway. I wish I didn’t have these thoughts tiny baby, your mommy is a good woman, she just is sad because of your brothers and sisters we lost.” Sighing again, I looked up to the moon, it was a cold November night. There was a breeze, and I’d walked away without a jacket. The letter was in my pocket because I was going to go get it wrapped to give to Cordelia for Christmas. Wrapping my arms around my stomach to shield myself and baby from being cold. “’M sorry you have one perfect mom, and the other one, well she’s a bit of a mess.” Chuckling sadly, “M’tryin to show her how much I love her, but she just... shuts me out.” Sighing again, “But I’ll show you ’m trying tiny baby, ’m really trying to be good and do right by your mom. But she doesn’ want me anymore. She doesn’t love me anymore... She wishes she left me on that bridge...” As I said it out loud, I broke down and started sobbing. 

“No, I don’t baby...” I felt her knees go to either side of my hips, I felt her sit on my lap, I felt the arms that had held me together for the last 10 years wrap around me. I clutched my stomach harder. She let me go, and pulled my face up to look at her, I cast my eyes downward. She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. She kept kissing me through my sobs, she pulled away, tucking my wild curls behind my ear, “I’m so sorry baby, I’ve been under so much stress because of the Coven and losing them that I didn’t see how much stress you’ve been under. You lost them too, and now I made you think you’re going to lose me.” 

She put her hand over mine holding our baby, “I’m not going anywhere. Not now and not ever. You are my life, and now our daughter will be too.” I looked at her face through my tears, she smiles the smile that is only for me, “You’re so beautiful, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please don’t ever use your powers to leave me again… it took me hours to calm down enough to focus on your life force. I didn’t like what I felt, and I’m sorry I was the one who caused that. Myrtle slapped me, actually slapped me, because of what I said to you. She said to me,” *in Myrtles best voice*, “Stop being an idiot little bird, go get your wife and child and bring them home.” She chuckles, “You would have laughed or been furious, I’m not sure” A small laugh broke through my tears, “There you are, my beautiful wife.” “Ya… ya don’t want a d-divor...?” Her eyes became sad. She leaned and kissed me again with more passion then the first time she kissed me. Both of her hands going to tangle in my wind-blown hair. 

I hadn’t responded, nor had I taken my hands off of my stomach. She did the thing with her tongue, THE thing that sets me off, though I suspect that was her goal. I growled and put my arms around her, my hands on her shoulder blades, digging in, bringing her closer. I took her tongue in my mouth, dragging her up my thighs and closer to my center. She gave me a little moan, causing a growl to tear from my throat again. I broke the kiss and went to her throat, sucking and biting harshly. She knew the tongue thing did this to me, and she started grinding on my lap. I wrapped my left arm around her torso to keep her in place. My right hand shoved under her dress, into her panties, into her. She bucked but I held her in place. I set a bruising pace, Cordelia bouncing up and down from the force of my fingers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in her arms and my neck. Her walls started to clamp around my fingers, I thrusted harder and faster, using my thumb to circle her clit. She moaned THAT moan. The moan that told me she was going to be VERY loud. I smirked against her chest and as she came she bit down on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I moaned and helped her ride out her orgasm. 

I didn’t give her time to recover, I shoved another finger in and started thrusting again. Cordelia moaning and pulling my hair to lift my face to hers. She kissed me hungrily, riding my fingers harder. I stiffened my arm and fingers and let her ride. “I love you, I love you, I love you, fuck I love you!” Cordelia came again and put her hand down my skirt. She smirked when she heard me moan into her mouth. She was riding me again while circling my clit, “Cordelia...” she put her finger inside me, “Cord...” “Shh baby, let it go. I know how close you are, let me have what’s mine.” My eyes rolled back in my head as I came. She attached her lips back to mine. She came for the third time. I’d gone limp and was whimpering, it was my first orgasm since becoming pregnant, in 7 months. The first one in over a year. Cordelia wouldn’t touch me, then again, she was never around. She was kissing my neck when I’d started crying again. “I’m sorry baby, we’re going to be ok, I promise.”

I felt Cordelia teleport us home. “I wan’ ta take a shower.” I kissed her cheek and walked away. “Baby…?” I shut the door softly. I took off my clothes and stared at my naked body, a knock at the door, “Baby? Can I come in?” I sighed, my wife wasn’t going to just let go until she wanted to. She came in as I stepped in the shower, “Baby, don’t shut me out. I know I haven’t been here for you, but I’m going to try. I’m going to be better for you and for the baby.” She must have heard me sniffle because the next thing I knew I felt her naked body pressed against my back, arms around my stomach. She kissed my shoulder where she’d bit me earlier. She slid her hand down my stomach and cupped me. I rested my head against the wall as she stared kissing her way down my back, she tried to turn me around but I wouldn’t budge. She always tried to fuck me when we fought or when she felt bad. “Baby turn around so I can make you feel good.” She kissed my ass cheek. Grabbing her wrist “No.” I used my powers to push her away and stepped out of the shower on wobbly legs. 

I held her in place while I put on my robe, “Baby please…” I looked up at her with what I knew were sad eyes, “Ya don’t get to stop ignoring me because ya realized I was carrying ya child, Cordelia. Ya certainly don’ get to touch me. I lost them too, and as much as I tried to be there for ya, to make ya see I was here. Ya pushed me away and traded our time, our life, my…” I felt the tears coming again, “My love... for whatever it is ya do in your days.” She got tears in her eyes too and used her power to brake my hold on her. I gave a sad chuckle when she started to approach me cautiously, “It’s not nice to use your supreme abilities to break my powers.” She smiles sadly at me, “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

I shook my head at her and hugged myself, “Do ya even love me anymore Delia, or do ya just feel an obligation because ya pulled me off that bridge?” If I wasn’t asking a serious question, the way her eyes widened would have been comical. “Are you really asking me that?” Her nakedness was always a distraction, sighing again, “Put your clothes on Cordelia. “Does my being naked distract you? You can’t have an adult conversation when my tits are out?” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring my rising libido, stupid fucking hormones. No matter how mad I was at Cordelia I couldn’t stop my body from reacting to her. Especially when she used dirty language. She started walking towards me again, reaching for the tie on my robe, “You aren’t going to fuck away the problems in our marriage Cordelia!” She gets scared and takes a step back, “The park was hormones and you just being...” Of course, she didn’t lose her resolve, my yelling at her only took her a-back for a second. She leaned in to my ear, “Me being what baby?” 

She took my earlobe in her mouth and I couldn’t stop the shudder that rolled through my body. “You think I don’t love you?” I closed my eyes, “I don’t know. I think ya love me, but the last year has been rough and mah mind is fucked up. We don’ even sleep in the same fucking room anymore, Cordelia. I don’t know where you sleep, shit I hardly sleep. I don’t even know what it is anymore. Do you even notice ’m never here? I feel like I can hear another voice in my head. Another presence that isn’t my own in my soul. And you were nowhere around when I needed you.” She had stopped kissing me and was in front of me listening. So, I stepped away and continued. “That night on the bridge, I could hear that same voice whispering. Whispering to join him. I’ve heard the voice mah whole life, but have been able to keep it at bay. Then I met ya and the voice vanished. I haven’t heard it in almost 9 years, until now. Not until ya started to fade from me.” I looked at her as she put on her robe and just sat down, her mouth open, her eyes sad. “Its talkin’ ta me again, ‘Delia.”

I could hear the voice whispering to me now, even as I told Cordelia what she hadn’t been around to see or hear. “She doesn’t love you child. She will only continue to break you. Follow my voice and I will lead you to your destiny. To me. Together we will fulfill your prophecy.” Cordelia had been trying to talk to me but I wasn’t listening to her. I felt her hand on my face, “Ya don’t get to TOUCH ME!” Then, everything changed. Cordelia was flung backwards and hit the wall hard enough that a thin line of blood flowed down the side of her face. She looked up, my entire demeanor changing. Pure evil radiating from me, “Baby, what..?” Cordelia tried to approach me but I released a demonic growl. The door burst open, “Delia, my child, are you ok?” I turned my attention to Myrtle and the council, Zoe, Queenie, and Madison. “Oh my god!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I'm nervous I'm still going to try to finish this.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos

“God is not here you insignificant pest. God abandoned you the second I came into your pathetic lives.” Zoe looked to Cordelia who was staggering to her feet, blood trickling down her face. “I will wipe all of you out.” Cordelia used every ounce of power she had to push everyone except she and I out of the room. I chuckled, turning towards her raising an amused eyebrow. “Cordelia!! No, let us in! Please!!!” I started laughing hysterically. My voice changed completely at that moment 

“You’ve made a mistake witch, you may be The Supreme, but I” I smiled a sadistic smile, “I am the devil. And I will consume your precious wife eventually.” Cordelia just stare in shock, “I so nearly had her 9 years ago on that bridge, but here you come.” I started to slowly walk towards Cordelia, “She was so close, mere fingertips away, but you took her from me. Just like her mother did when she was born. But I waited, I was patient, I knew you would be just like ALL of the others who claim to love her. And sure enough, you left her. She even knocked herself up to try to keep me out and keep herself to bound to you. Hoping you would save her from ‘the little voice that tries to consume her’. She seems to love you so very much.” I looked down at my nails, “That is her human side. Her pathetic mother hid her from me and put her where I couldn’t touch her. Once I killed the stupid bitch, my daughter’s soul force vanished.” Looking up again, “A little pre-emptive, I admit, and so I lost my chance.” 

I sat down on the couch in front of where Cordelia was trembling, “Then, she got upset and lost her control, and those who swore to protect her from me? They left her. She’s very strong, my dear daughter. Must be that she too is the child of a Supreme.” Cordelia gasped, going over the history of Supreme’s, only one unaccounted for, “She is the lost Supremes child?” Chuckling, “That she is daughter in law, that she is. She is more powerful then you and your entire bloodline combined. And together, once she realizes that you will leave her for good too, I will claim her and we will take what is ours. Not even this pathetic seed growing in her belly will be enough.” Cordelia had heard enough, 

“She is stronger then you will ever know, and I love her with every ounce of my soul. I will fight you, even if I lose I will fight you. For my wife. For our child.” I let out a boisterous laugh. “You really are pathetic. You’ve left her alone for the last year. I didn’t really have to do anything, every time she tried to comfort you, every time she tried to just be near you, especially when she felt me, you pushed her away. She is so very nearly mine, and I just have to wait for her to finally give in.” Cordelia goes to argue, standing I grasped Cordelia by her throat, leaning in “She is already mine Supreme.” Cordelia was choking, she gripped my face and closed her eyes, forcing our memories into my mind. I tried to get away but Cordelia held fast, hearing the words in my head, “Come back to me baby.” She pushed our wedding day into my mind, “Stop it you stupid bitch! Stop it!!” “Fight for me, I will never leave you again. I love you!!” That did it, Cordelia broke the hold The Devil had on me.

I came to, my hand around Cordelia’s throat, lifted off the ground, her hands on my face, blood dripping off her chin. My eyes went wide and filled with tears, it happened again. But this time it wasn’t the stupid boys hurting me, it was Cordelia. MY Cordelia. I dropped her and stumbled back. Cordelia caught herself and looked at me, “Cordelia..? What hap...?” Cordelia started to walk to me, “Baby...” “No! Stay away from me!” I stumbled back again, “Stay away, STAY AWAY!!” I got light headed, knees buckling, eyes rolling to the back of my head, “Stay awa..” collapsing from my own weight. Cordelia lept and caught me before I hit the ground, she moved a piece of hair that had fallen over my face. She started sobbing as she put her hand on my stomach and head on my chest.

The council burst in to see me passed out and Cordelia sobbing into my chest. Myrtle kneeled down and put her hand on Cordelia’s head, “This is all my fault Myrtle. I left her to fight him alone. I left her when she needed me the most, I betrayed her when I chose to push her away. After everything we’ve been through together, I did this to her. This is my fault.” Cordelia looked up, “I’m going to lose my wife and he will take our child just to spite me. He is going to take her from me.” 

Sobbing again she brought me to her chest, “He will not get her without a fight, little bird. We will all fight for her, your wife, our sister, my daughter-in-law, your child.” Cordelia released a breath, “He’s too strong Myrtle, you only saw a fraction of what he can do, and by extension what she can do. You couldn’t hear what he was saying through her. I did this to her. I don’t think I’m strong enough to stop him now that I’ve helped him gained the last bit he needed to sway her.” 

Cordelia sighed and picked me up, walking me to our “shared” bed. Cordelia walked around the bed and laid next me, bringing me to her so my head was on her chest. Myrtle and everyone else left the room, “As long as we are together and she holds on to her love for you, as long as you grow within her, we can keep her with us.” Cordelia smiles at her as she shut the door. Cordelia looks down at me, “I’ll save you both baby.” Kissing my lips softly, Cordelia got up to go clean her injuries in the bathroom. Putting a sound shield and protection on the room she decided to take a shower, the devil already working again. 

Fire, brimstone, death all over the world. I was walking through a pile of corpses when I saw the golden hair I fell in love with. I ran to her, she was clutching our daughter to her chest, both of them were covered in blood. “You did this to us!” I fell to my knees and screamed a demonic growl.

“Baby! Baby wake up!!” Cordelia tried to wake up when she felt me in distress. She rushed out of the bathroom and saw me on the bed curled in a ball holding my stomach. Cordelia put her hands over mine and saw what my father was showing me. “You did this to us! You will be the death of us. And you will create the end of the world. You’ll watch as we die. You will lose me. You will lose your daughter. You will lose yourself. And there is nothing you can do.”

Cordelia came out crying, “Baby wake up.” Pulling me up by my neck I woke up and felt her lips connect to mine harshly. I pushed her off me and got up and ran to the door. It wouldn’t open, looking around I ran to the window, it wouldn’t open either. I fell to my knees, the last two hours playing in my head, Cordelia and my daughter covered in blood. I started hyperventilating, “Honey.. it’s ok, I’m here and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT a writer but I'm still trying to write this, I know its shit but I promised myself I'd finish it.
> 
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it, even a little.
> 
> Have a great day awesome people

My eyes shot up to her kneeling in front of me, far enough away to give me space but close enough for my fingers to touch. I stared at her hyperventilating, I reached my shaky hand out and touched her heart lightly with my fingertips. She took a small move forward so my fingers pressed more firmly against her chest and that’s when I felt it, her heart beat. The heart I lived for, the heart I’d hurt not an hour ago. Not saying a word, I brought my fingers up to her face and pushed her hair, seeing the gash I’d given her. I whimpered when I touched it and it all flashed through my head, “Baby...” I looked into her eyes, “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry I hurt you Cordelia.” I took my hand from her face, sitting back in my heels, and tucked them in my lap. I looked at my wedding ring, “I’m sorry I hurt you...” I looked back up to her, “I won’t ever hurt you again.” Smiling sadly at her I began to get up, but got extremely dizzy and stumbled. 

Cordelia was there and I was immediately enveloped in her scent, her heart beat, her soul. I buried my nose in her neck and took in the scent that made her, her. Pushing her away softly, I heard him, “That’s right child, walk away from her so you can belong to me.” I was so tired, of it all. The voice and darkness pulling me, Cordelia pushing me, the baby growing inside, it was too much. Closing my eyes as I began to walk away, “I will only ever belong to her father, and you won’t get your wish. Even if it is the last thing I do.” I reached the door, turning to look at Cordelia who was just staring at me with tears in her eyes. “I will save all of you, and when the time comes I’ll save your daughter too.” Smiling at her, “I love you with every fiber of my being Cordelia Goode, I always will.” 

I turned back around and reached for the door knob when I felt her hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face her, “You’re not going anywhere.” She leaned up and connected our lips, not harshly, or dominating, but lovingly showing the best parts of our life together. My eyes closed of their own accord, it had been so long since I felt this Cordelia, my Cordelia. I brought my hands up to hold her face, breaking the kiss I turned her head and held my hand over her wounds. I closed my eyes and focused, the wounds disappeared as if they never existed. I opened my eyes and smiled sadly at her. “Since when can you do that?” I chuckled a little, “Since I got pregnant with your child.” She takes my hand and starts walking us to our once sacred safe haven. Once more with her wouldn’t hurt. 

I leaned in and connected my lips to hers once more. I lowered her to the bed, never separating my lips from her. Kissing her with all the love I felt for her. I finally broke the kiss, trailing my lips over every piece of her I could. I came to her breasts and made love to them each before moving down her torso. I reached her center, dragging my tongue over her. Her moans make me close my eyes, I needed to cherish that sound. I flick my tongue how I know drives her crazy, I feel her hand slide into mine and I squeeze tightly to let her know I’m here. It’s been months since we’ve been this close and it’s a little overwhelming, but I don’t stop my ministrations. 

Her breathing starts to pick up, I know she is going to come soon. I hold her hands tighter as she comes in my mouth. I don’t stop licking her, and her thighs clamp around my head, I double my efforts and she comes again, letting out a long moan of my name. I close my eyes once again hearing my name. Her legs release and shake, I start kissing up her body reaching her face, “Give me more Dee, give me everything, please.” 

I connect our lips while I grind my center into her, mutual moans breaking through our connected lips. I bring our joined hands above her head and she wraps her legs around my hips meeting my thrusts. I feel my orgasm coming and I know she is close too, it hits me and the moan that comes out of my mouth is so unfamiliar these days. Resting my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She rolls us so she’s on top now, my eyes shooting open. “I know what you’re doing,” She thrusts against me, “and you can think you are going to walk away from me” thrusting again, causing me to moan loudly. “to protect me, but I will not let you walk away from me. I almost lost you to my own bullshit and I will be damned if I let you walk away from me now.” She is thrusting against me at each word she says, and all I can do is lay there and feel her. “I don’t give a fuck what your so-called father thinks or says to me, I am your family. You are my family and that baby inside your belly is our legacy.” 

I just blink up at her, making her chuckle, “surprised I can still read you my love? That you still can’t hide your soul from me? Your soul is mine, you are me and I am you.” I sighed, “You have to let me go Delia, I can’t hurt you ever again. Not because of him. Not because of me or anything else ever again. I couldn’t live if I hurt you.” I feel my eyes start to water, “I love you so much Cordelia, I don’t think I can take what happened tonight happening again. I don’t think I can fight him much longer.” Cordelia leans down and kisses me softly, “As long as you are with me, we can take on anything. No matter who or what it is.” She locks our fingers together, “If you ever take this ring off, I’ll kill you myself” I start laughing a little bit, “You are something else Cordelia Goode.” 

Cordelia moves her hips, rubbing against my core, I hiss and she stops looking into my eyes worried, “Don’t stop Cordelia, please for the love of everything holy, move.” She smiles at me and moves her hips again “You’re so wet, and it’s all mine.” Her words making me moan loudly, “I’m glad I put a sound barrier on our room, you’re going to scream tonight baby.” I feel the orgasm wash over me, making me shudder against her as she keeps moving. She goes to unclasp her hand from mine and my eyes open in fear that she is leaving, “shhh baby” she squeezes our left hands and brings her right hand to my center. I gasp as I feel her fingers enter me, turning my head I bite my arm to mask the loud and long moan tear from deep in my chest. “I need to hear you, to know you’re mine, to make sure you know who you belong to.” 

She starts using her hips to push her fingers in me. I gasp and bring my gaze to hers, her pupils blown as she keeps thrusting. “You are mine. No one else’s. No one will ever have the ability to make you come the way I can. The way I can make you moan, the way you scream my name. Your father thinks he will take you from me, but he doesn’t know just how powerful I really am. He wants to fight to claim something that hasn’t belonged to him since that night on the bridge. Since the night I claimed you. Your body, your heart, your soul, your children, they are mine. Just as I am yours. You are my beating heart baby, and I am so sorry I lost sight of that and made you fight this by yourself. You will never fight anyone by yourself ever again. Now, let go and come” Cordelia leans down and bites the spot she bit earlier, “CORDELIA!!!!!” I keep shaking violently for the next few minutes as she squeezes my hand and kisses my face, “That’s my girl, I love you so much” I open my eyes after what feels like an eternity and look at her, “Hi...” I smile “Hi you back.” She kisses me lightly, “we will fight whatever comes. Together.” 

We’re laying, Cordelia on my chest and torso, her legs tangled in mine and her arms around me. My arms holding her against me, “I didn’t think we’d ever get here again...” I whisper. “I’m scared Dee. I’m scared of him and what he can do to you and the baby. I don’t know what will happen to me if I lose you.” She squeezes me, “You aren’t going to lose me, or our daughter, I promise. I’ll protect you both.” Just then my stomach jumps and Cordelia shoots up, “She’s moving, the last few weeks she’s been moving more whenever you’re around, or when she hears your voice.” 

Cordelia gets tears in her eyes, reaching for her hand, “Feel her, she can feel you.” I put her hand on my stomach and she moves again. Cordelia gasps, I chuckle and smile putting my hands over her, “Your mommy is in shock right now tiny baby, she doesn’t think this is all real. That you’re real, you want to show her what you can do, you are her daughter after all.” She shoots her eyes to me when I feel my stomach move again, and a vision plays in our heads. Standing next to us, is our grown daughter. Straight long, blonde hair, pale moonlight skin, freckles covering the bridge of her nose, bright blue eyes. She is smiling at us, “I love you moms.” 

The vision fades and Cordelia just stares at me, “That’s the future I’m fighting for. She is mine just as much as she is yours. Magic and science are wonderful things, my stem cells are what fertilized your eggs. I didn’t put that in the letter, so theoretically I’m her dad, and you’re her mom.” Her mouth hangs open, making me laugh for the first time in months, “What’s wrong Supreme? Can’t wrap your beautiful brain around what I just said?” Her mouth just opens and closes like a fish. Her eyes close, but this time I can’t see what she sees, I know it’s just for her. She starts tearing up, and her eyes open slowly. She leans down and kisses my stomach, “I promise.” She rests her head on my chest and her hand on my tummy. 

Cordelia stirred awake and reached across the sheets looking for me, shooting up when she didn’t find me. She smiled softly when she saw me looking at her while I sat naked by the window. I turned my head to rest on my arms that were wrapped around my knees. I heard her bare feet hit the floor and start the small journey to where I sat. I’d left enough room for her to sit behind me and rest her head on the back of my neck. 

“What are you thinking about. I can’t read your thoughts anymore, I haven’t been able to for a while now that I think about it.” “That is because I cast a spell on myself when we fell apart so you couldn’t hear what I was doing or what I was thinking.” She sighed, “Even if you hadn’t I don’t think I would have noticed what you were doing. Or what you were going through. I’m sorry I left you so alone baby.” Turning my head to rest my chin on my arms, “I don’t want to talk about this right now Delia, I just want to enjoy feeling you and hope I don’t wake up from this dream.” She wrapped her legs around my bottom and scooted closer to me, wrapping her arms around me, “It’s not a dream honey. I promise.” Sighing I leaned forward and kissed her hand, “I hope so. Because I can’t take much more. My hormones are all of the place with her.” 

I stretch out my legs when I feel Cordelia reach for my stomach, “Is she a dream?” Putting my hand on her hand, “No, she’s real and she’s ours. Forever.” “How far along are you?” I hesitated, “Please tell me…” “Im just about 7 months… She’s due on the New Year. She’s strong and healthy, and has powers already, as you saw last night. She’s kept me going since I was told she was coming. When I realized you weren’t going to be around, I started doing what I could for her by myself... I hid my growing belly, and masked her heart beat.” I felt Cordelia shaking and felt my back getting wet. I tried to turn around but she only held me tighter, “Please don’t leave...” 

I broke her grip and turned around so we were face to face. I put my hand on her cheek and lifted her face to mine, “I’m not leaving you babe, if I were I would have done it when you shut me out and again when I found out about our daughter. I love you too much to walk away from you, even when you walk away from me. I hope our daughter gets my stubbornness, but your heart.” Standing up, I start to walk to the bathroom. I decide to lift the spell my stomach and turn around to face Cordelia. Her eyes go wide when she sees my hands resting on my very full belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best, thank you to anyone who reads

“I figure I don’t have to hide her anymore” I turn to keep walking, “Wait!” I stop and turn back around, she’s walking towards me, her eyes on my stomach. She stops in front of me and kneels down taking hold of my hips. “I love you so much.” I smile sadly, I have been waiting for her for so long. I have done everything by myself since we lost the last baby. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel her start kissing my stomach. Closing my eyes, I put my hands on her head. She’s so close to my core, I can’t help the thoughts, I have so many hormones going through my body. 

I grit my teeth and start to walk backwards so I can go take a shower, she must be tired after the marathon last night. I feel her nails dig into my ass, causing a slight moan to escape, “I can hear you.” I look down at her smirking up at me, “Perks of being The Supreme. Once I know a spell is being used, it’s child’s play to break its hold.” She smirks up at me, the image of her on her knees, overwhelming. “You like me on my knees baby? You like it when I kneel for you and taste you? I can smell you, do you want me to fuck you? We haven’t done that in a while, me fucking you with my tongue. You using my tongue to fuck yourself, spanking your ass while I take you?” “Cordelia...” I feel her kiss my hip, “Give me what I want little demon.” The old nickname leaving her mouth, Cordelia realizes her mistake the second it leaves her mouth. My eyes shoot open, “That’s right my child, you are a little demon.” 

I clutch my head, “Leave me alone! I don’t want to be you!” “You will eventually, child, you will be.” My features change to their demonic appearance and Cordelia gasps, “I will never be you. As long Cordelia owns my soul, I will choose her. EVERY TIME!” The windows and walls shook at my power, I pushed him out for good I hoped. Focusing on Cordelia and our baby heartbeats I pushed against the demon within me. My appearance going back to normal, I open my eyes and see Cordelia staring at me, fear written on her face. I smile sadly at her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry I scared you and ruined the moment.” She went to stand up, putting my hand out to help her up, “Thank you” She interlocked our fingers and brought our connected fingers to her lips, “I own your soul, huh?” I chuckle, “You already knew that, you kept telling me last night. I think he should know too.”

The weeks passed and soon it was time for our daughter to come very soon. Cordelia had changed completely. Taking care of me and making sure I had everything I needed. Even if I didn’t say it out loud, that was kind of annoying. I hadn’t been sleeping well the last few nights, and for the first time it wasn’t because of my father. My daughter was coming and I didn’t think I’d be a good mom to her, given my family history. Cordelia hadn’t noticed, she slept soundly. I knew she was tried, taking care of me and the Coven, so I let her sleep very night while I stayed awake and fought with the demon of my own insecurities. The last few mornings I had snapped at Cordelia when she would read my mind, and then impose herself to whatever I was thinking. Bringing me anything my mind could think of. As I’m getting ready to go to work, I was a veterinarian, I became one after I’d met Cordelia. 

“Just stop codling me, for fuck sakes. I’ve done this by myself for months, I can manage the last few fucking days!” I grabbed my coat and went to walk away and go to work. She grabs my wrist, looking angry. “For starters, you have had this chip on your shoulder for the last 3 days, and if you ever use that kind of language against me again, I will kick your ass.” I scoff, “But you can use it against me constantly and threaten me with divorce every 5 seconds. Whatever Cordelia, there is an emergency at work, I have to go.” I rip my wrist from her grip. I almost make it out of the door when it slams shut, I release an annoyed breath. “Going to lock me in the house yet again? I can’t even go to work now? Afraid I’m going to leave you like everyone else?” She walks up and slaps me across my face. “You are being a bitch, and until you tell me what is wrong with you.” “There is nothing wrong with me! I just have to go to work, let me out!” I go to pull the door again, but it still doesn’t budge. “God damnit, Cordelia.” I feel her walk towards me, I turn around in my anger and my demonic self-releases, “LET ME OUT!” 

She just scoffs, “You don’t scare me.” She holds her ground, “I am your wife, you are carrying our child. You think I don’t know what is bothering you?” I growl at her, “Stop fucking reading my mind.” “I didn’t read shit. Despite what you think, I know you. I know you have the fear of not being good enough for our daughter, because of who your father is. Because who you think you are. Because even after 8 years of marriage, and 10 years of being together, you still aren’t good enough for me.” My demon fades away and I pinch the bridge of my nose, “Cordelia.” “No, don’t Cordelia me. I love you and I know you love me. Your soul ignites whenever I walk in the room. You heart beats faster, when I kiss your stomach. Your mind races when you think about she will be here in a few days.” I drop my coat and sit down in the chair by the door. She comes and kneels in front of me, “I know you’re scared, so am I. But as long as we are together, we will be ok. Our daughter will be ok too. And when you feel like you are turning towards him, I will be here to bring you back to me.” 

I can’t stop the sob that racks my body, “Baby it will be ok.” I slide off the chair and into her lap, she just wraps her arms around me as I hold on to her. She is my life line, my heart, my life. “I’m a monster...” I bury my face into her neck, trying to bring her closer to me. Pulling away from her, she holds my face while I talk. “I feel him there and I can only keep him at bay for so long. He is finally going to claim me, and make that part of me I try so hard to hide come out. I can’t hurt you Cordelia. I can’t hurt our daughter. I can’t… I can’t fight him anymore.” I leaned forward and she kissed, “I only have to fight for a few more days, and once she is here I need you to protect her. To protect yourself. From…” I swallowed thickly, “From me. When I am weak from bringing her into our world he will come for me, and I won’t be able to stop him. Promise me you will protect her.” 

“She will protect us all, just as we will protect her. You may be part of your father, but you are a part me. You are a part of our daughter. You are a part of your mother. She was the greatest supreme in history, but then she disappeared and one day her power flowed into the supreme after her. They knew she was finally gone. We never knew what happened to her.” Cordelia cups my cheek, “Now we know. She made you. So as long as she flows through you, and you grow our baby, you will have me, your mother, and our daughter. We will be enough to stop him when the time comes.” 

My phone starts ringing, sighing Cordelia’s gets up. She helps me up and I go to answer my phone. “Hello? No, I’m not coming in, if you haven’t noticed, I’m 9 months pregnant.” Becoming annoyed very quickly, “Yes I am aware of that. No, last time I checked it is my practice, not yours. Do you think I care about that? You better watch your mouth, that is my wife, and if she needs me I choose her every time.” I felt the demon rising, “Are you threatening me, Damien?” 

Cordelia hugged me from behind, kissing the pulse point on my neck, “Calm down baby.” Taking a deep breath, I push the demon down, “NO, you listen to me Damien. I hired YOU to run MY practice when I needed to step away. And now YOU call me demanding I come take care of a job YOU failed to take care when Mrs. Kingston came in last week? You’re fired. Pack your shit and get it out of my office space. I will be there in ten minutes, and if you are still there, god help you.” 

I hung up the phone. Sighing, “I guess I do have to go into the office.” Walking out of her arms, I go to pick up my coat from the chair. I hold my back, she’s coming, I can feel her. I put my hand on my stomach, “Give me a few more hours tiny baby, let mom go deal with this then you can come meet your mommy and I. I love you so very much, and will keep you safe no matter what I do, ok? You are going to be surrounded with mommy, our family, and I. We’ll keep you safe from my father.” I forgot Cordelia was still in the room as I talked to the baby. Her hands wrap around my midsection and rest on mine holding her daughter, “We will keep you and mom safe, baby. I promise you that now.” She turns me in her arms, I drape my arms over her shoulders, “I will keep you safe, even after you give birth to our daughter. If it’s the last thing I do.” I leaned in and kissed her with all my love, “I love you Cordelia Goode.” “Let me drive you to work, and then after maybe we can go on a date?” I kissed her again, “I’d love that.”

We are sitting in the restaurant, and I can feel eyes on me. The people of this town didn’t know I was pregnant. I instinctually put my hands on my stomach and rubbed it. “They are only staring because of how beautiful you are, baby.” She kisses my cheek and I can’t help the smile. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen your smile, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful it was.” “We are already married babe, you don’t have to ‘woo’ me.” I chuckle, “Can’t a girl just tell her wife she loves her smile? Jeez” Shaking my head, our food is set on the table. It smells so good, I can’t help the small moan of appreciation at the first bite. I know Cordelia crossed her legs under the table and adjusted her pants. I smirk, and offer her a bite. 

She locks her eyes on mine as she wraps her tongue around my fork, knowing what she is doing to me. I release a low growl, and am just about to pounce on the woman, when I feel her hand cup me over my scrubs. I gasp and close my eyes. She rests her head on my shoulder and whispers, “No pouncing in public baby girl.” She rubs me over my scrubs and withdraws her hand completely, my eyes are closed for some minutes and I’m gripping the fork tightly in my hand, “Release your grip honey, you’ll break the fork and hurt the fingers I need buried inside me later.” She chuckles as my black eyes open, they look at her and it’s her turn to gasp, “You are playing with fire my love, and if you don’t stop I will fuck you right here and now. In front of all the bigots of this town and give them a reason to stare at us.” 

Cordelia has only seen me with black eyes of lust twice before, when we first started dating and she did the tongue thing for the first time, and then again when she asked me to marry her. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath, feeling my eyes dilate normally again, I open them and continue to eat my dinner. Cordelia is still sitting there with her legs impossibly tight together, not eating her food. she always loses her composure when I talk dirty to her, its cute as fuck. I cut another piece of my food and bring it to her mouth she doesn’t break eye contact with me, but this time only accepts the bite. I let out a laugh, “Good to know I can still keep you quiet when I need to.” I peck her lips and lean to take a bite of her food, it was pretty good too. 

I deliberately put my neck near her mouth when I lean to eat her food, she can’t help herself, and I know it. She wouldn’t be her if she couldn’t drag her tongue across my flesh discretely, tasting the only part I will give her right now. I pretend to eat her food while she attacks my neck with fever. I put my hand on her thigh and run it up, feeling the heat from her core. It’s almost like fire, it still amazes me how I can make her this way. I put my hand down her pants and am met with I’m sure is the ocean. She growls in my ear, I pull my head away and pull my hand away. “Soon baby, I’ll take you home and fuck you soon.” I emphasize the word ‘fuck’ buy putting my fingers in my mouth, sucking her off of them. 

Her eyes dart to my tongue flicking over my fingers. Her eyes dilate as she watched me. I reach up and touch the mark I know she left under my ear, chuckling at the sting it brings. “Shouldn’t I be the one who needs to be desperately fucked babe? I’m the one with all the hormones raging after all.” She squeezes her own thigh, I hear the fabric tear from her grip. I smell her blood, and that’s when I know I need to stop, before she skins herself trying to be good. I bring my hand under hers and lace our fingers together, “Ok, ok I’m sorry baby, I’ll stop talking. Finish your food.” She grips my hand tightly and focuses her attention on eating. 

She calms down and we start talking about what we want to name our daughter when she comes. “What about Myrtle? She’s like your mother and she pretty much is mine. If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t have found you.” I take a drink of my lemonade, “I love Myrtle, with all the love I can but I don’t want to name our daughter Myrtle. This isn’t the time for that name. What about Mallory? Or Victoria?” She takes a drink of her wine, “Why Mallory or Victoria?” I shrug, “I’ve always liked the names, and I don’t think we can name her Cordelia since that’s your name already.” She chuckles, “You’d name her after me?” I look at her, “Why wouldn’t I? It’s my favorite name ever. I heard the name when I was growing up.” She looks at me questionably, “I would hear a voice in the wind when I was little, telling me to find Cordelia. I don’t know, it’s dumb.” 

Shrugging I look back to my food, and stir it around, “Hey, that isn’t anything to be embarrassed or ashamed about, I used to hear a voice in the wind too. Once I told Myrtle about it, she told me it was the powers that be leading me to you. The wind is how I found you on the bridge that night. Believe it or not.” She chuckles at my wide eyes, “The voice in the wind brought me to this town and that bridge. I grew up in California, you know that, but never told you why I ended up in New Orleans. It’s kind of funny now that I say it out loud, but there it is. Your wife is a bit of a nutter.” I smile at her and she does the same, “I like Mallory.” I look down at my belly, “Hello Mallory, your mommy and I love you.” She kissed my ear and whispers, “I love you, Misty Goode-Day.”

*Later that night*

I scream and grip Cordelia’s knees. She is behind me, I’m leaning against her front, Myrtle in front of us. “Why does it hurt so much Cordelia” Another contraction and I scream louder. That’s when I feel it, Mallory’s life force is failing, “Cordelia! Something is wrong! She’s dying!” “She is suffocating little bird.” Says Myrtle. “No! Save her Myrtle!” “Cordelia, we don’t have time, you have to make a decision, save your daughter or your wife?” Cordelia’s mouth opened and her eyes watered, “Myrtle…” I cut her off, a knife manifesting onto the bed, “You do whatever you have to do to save my daughter.” Cordelia reached to grab the knife “No, we can save them both Myrtle.” I focused my energy on binding Cordelia, “Save my daughter Myrtle, please.” I felt Cordelia struggling against my binding, “NOW MYRTLE! BEFORE SHE BREAKS FREE GOD DAMNIT!” 

Myrtle cut open my stomach, causing me to scream, the windows shattering. Myrtle pulled Mallory out, I caught a glimpse of my baby girl, “Save her…” The pain took me and as I started to lose consciousness I heard her lungs take a breath just as the clock struck midnight, the New Year. I heard her cry, the binding on Cordelia breaking, “I love you Cordelia.” Smiling, my world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this story, even while I work and go to school full time.
> 
> Thank you to those who comment and kudos the weird little brain child of mine :D

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

 

I stare at my sunken eyes in the mirror, the person I see a mere figment of who she used to be. Now was the time to finish this battle with my father, one way or another. I couldn’t do this anymore. I close my eyes and focus on Cordelia’s life force. Her life force in another world. In another time. “Tempus Infinituum.”

I feel the change and open my eyes. Waking up in my old bed, the bed they all thought I died in. Michael had taken advantage thinking I died a few days ago, unable to protect them. I could feel my body was stiff, which meant I had been here for a while. As I inhabited my old body, I got up, I could feel my demonic self under the surface. The legs were so stiff, the muscles not being used for many days. I felt the incision Myrtle gave me tore a little bit with each step, and the blood covered the shirt my old self was wearing. 

No matter, a little pain only drove me further. Before I was too scared to embrace the demon within, but now, 5 years later, I had not only accepted my powers, I accepted her. Last time, I didn’t get this body to go fast enough down the stairs before he killed Cordelia and our daughter. This time, a year since my last attempt, I was so much more powerful, I rivaled my wife’s Supreme Powers when she was alive, hell I was probably stronger than she ever was. All simply because, in the last 5 years I have done nothing but hurt myself and hone my gifts. 

Time travel, time stopping, and time manipulation were just a few of my newly found gifts. I wasn’t the same person I was when Cordelia was alive, when she was the sunshine in my life. I don’t know if she would feel the difference in me as I walked into the kitchen. After she and our daughter died, so did I. I’ve spent the last 5 years learning how to control my powers, how to embrace my “father”, and how to use that to save her. Doing so would end my life, but for Cordelia and our daughter to be alive, it was well worth it.

I heard him in the kitchen chuckling, stepping over Myrtle, Madison, Zoe, and Queenie’s bodies. He is taunting her about my highly exaggerated death. “My sister was so weak to let you consume her. To give you that bastard,” he laughs hysterically, “now isn’t she? Her “dad” died and now I’ll kill you and your off spring. Finally giving my father joy and happiness since he couldn’t get my sister. He always wanted her more than me. He dismissed me once he found her again. Even when I was right there working in his name, in his honor. He STILL CHOSE HER OVER ME.” 

He fired his attack at them that I’ve seen kill them killed with many times, but this time, I was completely in touch with my dark side. I smirk as I step in front of the attack, “Do you still have daddy issues little Michael?” His eyes widened and I heard her gasp, “Mist… Misty?” I ignored her, “Do you really think killing my wife and daughter, will make him want you more than me? I’m the first born, AND the only daughter of the most powerful Supreme that ever lived. You are a speck of dust next to the power I hold.” His eyes watered in anger, “You are dead, how the fuck are you here. Our father would have told me if you weren’t really dead!” Cordelia took a step forward towards my back, “Misty you’re… you’re bleeding...” I turned quickly, hissing at her and putting a barrier between them and us. 

My daughter’s blue eyes looked at me, and heard her little voice in my head, “Are you my mommy?” Cordelia must have heard the thought to because her eyes watered and she held Mallory closer to her chest, “No. I am not your mother.” Cordelia started crying, “What?! If you aren’t that child’s mother then who the fuck are you?!” I looked into Cordelia’s eyes, “I’m destined to be the end of all things. But for now…” Turning my head slowly to face him, “I’m the end of you.” His eyes widen ever so slightly, and I smirk knowing. “I’ve watched my wife die more times then you’ve had years on this planet, each time learning something new. Though, your daddy issues being the funniest, I must admit.” I chuckle a little, “I have had ample time to hone who I am baby brother. To begin to be the Queen of hell. The true Beast. You are just beginning to understand what we as his children are capable of. What we are capable of when someone we don’t like touches what we own.” 

Cordelia tears stopped and her eyes widen as I face my brother for the last time. Michaels eyes were wide, “You didn’t know how possessive we are? Demon etiquette 101, Michael. What happens when another demon touches someone claimed by another?” He just stares at me, “We obliterate those who try to take what we have claimed. My mother gave me power to fight the demon within, but once you killed her, my mother’s influence went out the window with the wind.” Chuckling, “So to speak.” 

I transformed fully in front of Cordelia and heard her cry out in fear, my eyes their ethereal white and glowing. “If watching the love of my life didn’t kill me, if giving birth to my sole air didn’t kill me, do you think you can REALLY kill me Mikey?” I laughed as he lunged me, flicking my hand he flew back and hit the wall. “Everyone got their wish when my soul shattered. But what no one realized, once I fully accepted who I am, was my coming back one last time to save her. Regardless of the outcome. I am finally fully broken. The Demon finally won, and once I finish with you and go back to my time, I will end your father.” 

He punched again and I just laughed, “You truly are pathetic little brother. I may not be the Misty of this time line, the Misty who refused to accept her fate, but after I watched my wife and daughter die over and over. Well, that all sailed out the proverbial window. I was born to be fathers favorite. I am the daughter he created intentionally out of pure selfish hate. He raped my mother continuously even after she was pregnant with me. Little did he know, I’d be the same daughter who ripped his head off.” 

Michael growled and revealed his white-faced demon, he lunged to attack Cordelia and Mallory, I caught him just as he got to them, holding him by his collar, his legs kicking the air. I smiled inwardly at Cordelia’s instinct to protect our daughter, drawing her closer to her chest. “There is one thing I didn’t tell you dear brother, I have embraced who I truly am, I will walk away from them, but before I do, I will kill you for putting your hands on them. You see, had I never gotten pregnant with Mallory, with Cordelia’s child, I never would have developed powers to learn how to travel in time. She showed me her future.”  
He gasped as his demon faded, I looked up at her, “She is the source of my power, but now that I’ve lost her for good because of what I am now, it will be worth everything I’ve lost.” My white eyes shining into hers as I said “SHE is the source of my power. And this time...”  
I thrusted my clawed hand through his chest, “I win little brother.” He gasped and looked down and touched my wedding ring, Cordelia’s laying underneath it. His eyes dart between the rings on my finger and the ring on her finger, exact match. “What are you?” I draw my arm back, bringing his ear to my mouth as I speak, “I told you already. I am YOUR death. I am THEIR salvation. I am the end of both our lives.” 

His eyes closed as I threw him to the ground. I did it, I won. I saved them both. Finally, I could rest now, releasing a scream I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. The barrier waning, but I still had the power to hold her in place. I had one final act to do before I left her for good, left her to raise our beautiful little girl. “You are my mommy.” I looked up to my daughter’s eyes, white into blue, I chuckle, “Yes child, I’m your mother, but she is your mommy. Now if you will excuse me I have some things to take care of.” 

I heard Cordelia sniffle, “I love you no matter what you are.” Looking at her, “I’m sure you mean that, but as I told my pathetic brother, I don’t know what the word means anymore.” I used what little strength I had left to stand. I closed my eyes and started the reversal of time, picking and choosing which parts to skip, Myrtle gasped, Queenie groaned, Zoe laughed, Madison being Madison, “Whatever.”

All of the other girls in our Coven woke up. They all got up as I lost my strength and collapsed to my knees. They came into the kitchen and gasped as they saw me there, “Surprise bitches, thought you’d seen the last of me, huh.” Madison released a small chuckle while the rest all just stared at me as I felt my demon fade from me, it was time for me to let go. I looked up at Cordelia, waving my hand, releasing her and our daughter from my barrier. Cordelia rushed to Myrtle and handed her Mallory. She was next to me in a second, not knowing where to put her hands, she eventually put them on my wound. “You are so different, but your soul is the same. You are you, but who are you?” 

I chuckled “I told you Supreme, I’m not the wife that died a few days ago. I’m the wife that didn’t die, but watched you die. The wife who woke up and found all of you dead. That found your daughter dead. I’m the wife who has spent 5 years alone. The wife who continued to come back here. Watching you die each time. Too many times. I’m the wife from 5 years in the future. I didn’t die, I just went into a deep sleep, to heal my wounds, compliments of my mother.” Sitting back on my heels I put my hand on her face, “My only goal was to save you, to save our daughter. She is rather beautiful by the way. She got your hair.” Cordelia chuckles, “She has your eyes and freckles.” I smile for the first time in I don’t know how long, feeling a warmth that hasn’t been there since long ago. “The world can do without me, but not you or her.”  
I cup her cheek finally, “I’m so glad I got to feel you one last time. Raise her, love her, and teach her that I didn’t abandon you guys, that despite everything, I saved you... both.” My power fades, and I fell to the floor. 

Cordelia screamed, “I will not lose her again.” “You can’t revive her little bird, I still don’t know how she revived us all. If she really has turned to her father, let her last act be complete.” “I WILL NOT LOOSE HER MYRTLE!” The power in the room shifted, the skies opened and poured rain and lightning cracked the sky. “I will not lose you ever again.” Myrtle and the others could only watch as their Supreme worked. “Take Mallory and leave the house, all of you. I’ll find you when this is done.” “Flower, what are...” “Do as I say Myrtle.” Myrtle sighed and adjusted Mallory in her arms, “Clear the Coven, as ordered by our supreme.” Turning one last time to watch Cordelia work, “We love you Delia, don’t lose yourself...”


End file.
